RIP Jessica
ripjessica is a appless RP held on tumblr. The roleplay is about a mystery surrounding Jessica Wilson. Plot In Stockholm, Wisconsin a missing person’s report was sent it on 02/14/12 for a 15 year old girl named Jessica Wilson. The police searched for 5 months finding nothing to prove she struggled or that she ran away. She was last spotted at her best friend’s Frankie’s house celebrating her birthday wearing a tiger onesie. She was found missing the next morning, Frankie said that she left her bed believing her friend was downstairs eating breakfast. Not finding her Frankie then went upstairs seeing the window open and that the bushes below was destroyed. Panicking she went to her father and explained. After that, they called Jessica’s divorced parents learning that she hadn’t called home since she left to go to their house. It took them two days to get the report to go through the police and to get Jessica’s story up on the news channels. Jessica’s parents hired private investigators and nothing was found. Her funeral was placed on 02/14/13 a year after her disappearance even though her body was never found. It’s been three years since her disappearance and two years since her funeral. All her friends and family moved on no tears have been shed since then except on one night. Her old friends gather at her empty grave the same day she disappeared bringing her flowers and having a picnic talking about her dreams and how they were in them. You know the saying ‘it’s all laughs and giggles until someone dies’ well in this case no one died just found something that was from someone who was suppose to be dead. It was a note dated on 02/14/12 It said, ‘Someone is after me. The threats have gotten worse and I have been attacked. I saw them today and I know who it is, I just can’t believe it was someone I trusted, but I’m going to act like I don’t know it is them, maybe that will save me time. Sincerely, Jessica.’ The group of friends became quiet they knew the piece of paper flew out of one of her old diaries that they decided to go through and they soon found out that someone in this area was in charge of her disappearance. ripjessica: p Summary This is based off of the board game Clue. A girl named Jessica Wilson was kidnapped -no one knows if she really was murdered or not- in the year of 2012 and it is now 2015. Her old group of friends were at her empty grave talking about their times together with her when a paper out of her diary flew out. On the note it mentioned that the person who kidnapped her was someone she trusted, someone in the close group of friends. Application * They say she was taken from us but we know the truth. I am name and is currently age years old. I am a friend/acquaintance of Jessica. Jessica always thought of me as her title and would say I reminded her of claim, but what she won’t know and hopefully no one else will know that I secret. ripjessica: app References Category:Tumblr Category:Mystery Category:Appless RP